Xena and Gabrielle: Into the Fire
by Myomistress470
Summary: Will Xena and Gabrielle's bond hold true through trying experiences? Only time will tell in this fanfiction set within the era of season 2. This story takes place just after the episode Ulysses.


The valiant and beautiful warrior princess and her bardly companion Gabrielle had just helped out the king Ulysses and were now headed back on their way since they had touched down on land the morning before. Much turmoil had occurred in their relationship just the day before whenever Xena had shown nothing but love for Ulysses and Gabrielle felt more guilt than she could surmise in her own mind. She knew she shouldn't have backed away months before when she and Xena were so close, but she didn't think she was ready to be with the princess. She had slowly showed less compassion hoping it would help her situation. She began regretting it almost from the beginning, however, and wished she'd never even begun. They were walking on silently not speaking, Argo by their sides through a mist-covered wood on their way to their next destination. The mist coating the leaves and drenching them in moisture expressed the heavy clouded feeling over Gabrielle's heart as she hiked on only glancing over at Xena in passing as they trekked onward for what seemed like miles in absolute silence.

Gabrielle continued to tread on as she watched the warrior princess and how she was leading Argo with her hand intertwined in the reins. She continued her slow pace with her staff as a walking stick as she felt more nausea bursting in her stomach. It seemed that the deadening trauma from the day before was only making it worse as she added a bit of a stagger to her step. While she was on the ship the day before, she assumed it was only the roughness of the sea contributing to these problems but was much more sure now that it was her heartache and bout of jealousy that were making her so ill while on board. She looked to her left once more before finding the courage to finally break the silence between the pair.

"…Xena?..", she uttered nervously and quietly as she seemed to have to force the name from out behind her lips.

"Yes, Gabrielle?", Xena replied not taking her eyes off of the trail and traveling on not knowing what would come next.

Gabrielle paused a few minutes before she turned back to Xena and began trying to spark up conversation again. "How much farther do you think it is until the next village?.."

"It shouldn't be too much farther now, maybe another half a day.", replied Xena back as she continued to tread along more focused on the journey than idle chit-chat. She did not sense anything wrong with the little bard this time because she thought they had made up just fine after the past incident. She was just interested in getting to the next town and heading to the pub for a bite to eat. They had been traveling a long time and she had recently fed most of the rest of their bread and cheese to Ulysses as she was trying to be a good little hostess.

Gabrielle attempted to bring her own conversation back to life once again when Xena held out her hand signaling for her to come to a stop. She drew her staff defensively expecting a fight to be urged upon them. Xena stood ahead drawing her sword and hunkering closer to the ground as she seemed to hear the footsteps running toward them through the mud lining the forest floor. It amazed Gabrielle just how keen Xena's senses were and how fine toned they had become from all of the years of being a warrior.

"Gabrielle.. Wait back here with Argo.. There's something coming and it's coming fast..", Xena said as she began walking forward slowly, sword drawn and held out ready to strike whatever may come.

From over the horizon and through the trees came running a woman in torn a blue dress. She was very dirty from her long run and had many strange scars on what was visible of her face from below a dense head covering. She was screaming as she raced towards Xena and Gabrielle frantically running away from someone or something.

"Please help! Please help!", the woman wailed as she ran flat out into Xena and clung to her tightly, coating her in a mixture of mucus and tears. Xena dropped her sword as she peered down wide eyed at the woman that had coated her armor with bodily fluids as she grabbed her tightly and pulled her off holding her out in front of herself. She for half a second thought of violently shaking the woman, but decided against it.

"What's the matter, what was chasing you?", Xena asked as she gripped the terrified woman's arms tightly while trying to calmly reason with her.

"You're Xena, right? Yes, Xena….", the strange woman said as her eyes began to roll up into her head and she began making a quick descent towards the mud below as her legs gave out on her. Xena was ready for this as she clung to the woman's arms tightly and held her up as she drifted into unconsciousness. Gabrielle who had been standing back by Argo wide-eyed now walked up closer to Xena with the tan horse.

"What's the matter with her?..", Gabrielle asked as she helped Xena hold the woman up.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's towards that divide in the trees up ahead. There must be a village up there that this woman came from, let's go.", Xena said as she lifted the unconscious woman and draped her over Argo's back. She then grabbed up her sword and sheathed it as she moved on ahead.

Xena and Gabrielle traveled on towards the village ahead as the woman's body lied limply over Argo. Argo showed a bit of nervousness, but continued on with the pair of women. Before long, they were through the parting of the trees and down a slope ahead was a vast village with many shacks and wagons gathered through a wide clearing. It appeared to be quite the populated place with many people gathered, what could be wrong here?

"That must be the village. It looks like they're having a celebration of some kind.", said Xena as she peered down at a group of people dancing in the clearing below on the lush flowing grass. They had many bonfires and a great feast set out on a series of long tables. Gabrielle peered down at this village as well as the odor of food began wafting up to her from below. This scent became almost overpowering as she buckled over at once and vomited all over the grass.

"Gabrielle!", Xena shouted as she rushed over and put an arm around her companion. "Come on, lets get down to the village and find a place for you to rest.."

The pair made their way into the village as people stared upon them oddly almost in fear. They saw the now filthy warrior woman and Gabrielle being led slowly along. They also spotted the form of the badly wounded woman in the faded blue dress that was draped limply over Xena's horse. Xena spotted the frantic nature of the villagers staring at her as she began to try to explain the situation.

"I come in peace.. My name is Xena and I found this woman out in the middle of the wood. She ran towards Gabrielle and I.", she said as she raised her arms up over her head trying to take away any tension from the villagers. From within the group all still looked on shocked until a small child and his father ran out to greet Xena.

"I know who you are! You're the warrior princess! You're amazing!", shouted the small boy as he jumped up and down excitedly before Xena. Gabrielle proceeded to roll her eyes as she seemed to be once again ignored and cast into Xena's shadow.

Xena peered down smiling at the small boy as she knelt down on one knee. "Yes, that's exactly who I am, do you have a name?"

"I'm Canin! And this back here is my papa.", the small boy said as he looked back towards his father that was approaching slowly.

"Are you really… THE warrior princess?..", he asked as he put a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes", Xena said as she stood up to look the man in the eyes. "This woman back here came running towards Gabrielle and I from this village.", she said as she peered back to the blonde haggard looking woman that was still unconscious over the horse.

"Mommy!", shouted the small child as he ran back towards the limp form of his mother grabbing at her hands and tugging trying to get her to awaken.

"..Mercedes?…", asked the man cautiously as he walked back to the limp form of his wife. He put a hand on her back and tried to nudge her gently but the woman would not stir. He examined the wounds that battered his wife's body and how coated in dirt and mud she was. She had gone out earlier that morning to gather water from a nearby stream to begin her daily chores and had not returned. Xena approached the man and child as she looked over the unconscious woman one last time.

"She's taken quite a beating.. Is there a medicine man in the village?", asked Xena as she grabbed Argo's reins again as the horse was beginning to become anxious as if something were very wrong with the woman draped over her back.

"Yes, he's also the village elder, he's located in the middle of the village in his sacred tent.", said the man as he walked forward and showed Xena the way. Gabrielle who all this time remained silent began fidgeting as she followed the man along with Xena. She still felt as though her insides were being stirred by some external force to a point where she almost couldn't take it anymore. She remained silent because she did not want Xena to know that she had been feeling this way for some time and most definitely long before their voyage on the sea to help Ulysses return home.

The muscular man and his child led Xena and Gabrielle back to the middle of the village and towards the elder medicine man's tent. When they finally reached the tent, they saw that it was quite large and covered in many mythical paintings that lined the tent's cloth. As soon as Gabrielle saw the tent and a chance at help, she went running inside only to empty out more stomach content onto the floor as the medicine man looked on surprised.

"Well, well then…", he said as he approached Gabrielle and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. By this point, Xena entered the tent and also put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Gabrielle… Maybe you should go lie down on that cot over there until your stomach settles..", she said gently as she motioned to the cot at the other side of the tent. She led Gabrielle over slowly and gently laid her down as she applied a soft hand to her forehead wiping away some of the sweat that had begun to settle there. Gabrielle looked up at Xena unable to control the warm smile that lined her face with the gentle touch of the princess and the warm look in her icy blue eyes. Xena after settling Gabrielle down then walked back to the entrance and helped the man carry his still unconscious wife inside.

"Oh, there's more of you!", exclaimed the elder medicine man as he rushed over to take a look at Mercedes.

"What's wrong with my mommy?", asked Canin as he followed his father inside of the tent his face full of anxious worry.

"Well, that's what I'll intend to find out", said the medicine man as he approached them and put a hand on Mercedes examining some of the wounds.

"Bring her over here", he gestured as Xena and Canin's father led Mercedes over to a cot near Gabrielle and laid her down so that she could be further inspected. "We need to clean these up right away, I don't like the looks of them at all!", said the man as he acquired a grave look on his face.

"Can you make my mommy wake up?..", asked Canin as his eyes began to brim over with tears. Xena saw the child beginning to fall apart and put a gentle hand to his small shoulder.

"We're going to do all we can for your mother but for right now maybe you and your father should go outside.", she said softly as she glanced up to the small boy's father and gestured towards the exit of the tent. The man looked on at Xena anxiously and slightly annoyed that he had to leave his wife but then took his son by the hand and exited the tent. Xena then looked over to the medicine man and gestured at him to go on.

"I'm afraid this woman isn't going to be waking up for some time…", said the man as he examined the wounds more closely. "These wounds… They're from the talons of quite a beast.. I fear for the worst for our village.."

"What do you mean?", asked Xena as she gazed into the other man's eyes sharply pressing on for more information.

"These wounds… They've been done by Vexxus..", said the man as all hope seemed to dissipate from his voice as the color drained from his face.

At this, Gabrielle though in her depleted state jumped up with shock in her wide eyes. "Vexxus!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, you know of this creature?", asked the elder medicine man as he began moving along to mix up something for Gabrielle's stomach.

"Well, I've heard of a lot of things, I'm a bard.. Vexxus.. She's the Egyptian queen that ruled for many years and was then betrayed by her son and then cursed by the gods.. She's been changed into an inhuman bloodthirsty creature that builds an allegiance of women tainted by her spell to someday get revenge against the gods..", said Gabrielle once again reciting a story with heart and passion no matter her condition.

Xena, having knowledge of her years of travel as well chimed in: "Yes, and these wounds have an interesting effect, right?"

The medicine man brought his finished concoction over to Gabrielle before commenting upon that. "Yes, quite indeed. She won't awaken again until she hears the call of Vexxus.. Her wounds will cry out to her to seek Vexxus for her bite. Once bitten, the woman transforms into a creature just like Vexxus and becomes hers until Vexxus is defeated."

Xena peered to the tent entrance to be sure that neither Canin nor his father were in earshot as she said: "Maybe this woman would make excellent bait for drawing Vexxus right where we want her.."

"Xena!", Gabrielle shouted accusingly in a "you can't do that!" manner.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry but I don't see many other options here.", she replied back as she stood to face her a stern look painting her face. She didn't like the idea of using a mother and wife as bait, but Vexxus needed to be stopped before she could harm any others or bring the village to its knees.

Gabrielle sighed, too weak to contest right now as she lied back her breathing growing more steady as she began to drift off into a pleasant sleep. While she rested, Xena had work to do to try to catch this beast that would arrive with the nightfall.

Day was nearly done as the sun began to make its slow descent over the horizon. Xena had prepared that afternoon for the coming of Vexxus. She couldn't have Canin or his father in the village during a time like this and so sent them both on an errand to a faraway town a few days travel away. Xena knew long before that she could not bear to sacrifice Mercedes afterall and so did the next best thing. She had gathered some of the blood left over from the beaten woman's wounds and spread it all through the interior of the hut. She propped assorted objects underneath the covers of the cot inside and had moved Mercedes to a safe location earlier that day. Gabrielle had since awakened and though fighting her nausea got up and to work in helping Xena. The only thing left was to merely wait for either victory or cataclysm…

"It's almost night.. Do you think she'll come?..", asked Gabrielle as she stood at Xena's side staring off towards the sunset her staff in hand.

"I think it's almost a guarantee, Gabrielle.. We'd better move into position.", she said as she turned her back to the sunset and the forest as she began to head to her hiding spot near the hut opening so that she could make a vivid first impression upon Vexxus. The plan was to catch her off guard and finish her there before she could leave the hut. Gabrielle's job was to stand watch not much further away waiting for the chance of Vexxus escaping. Gabrielle also had a more complex task: Keeping Mercedes away from Vexxus once the call would begin and she would awaken from her slumber.

The sun soon crested and then fell entirely below the horizon as the stars began to twinkle down greeting the lands. Night was setting in fast as Xena stayed hunkered down hoping that Gabrielle would stay safe within her post as well. The wind was blowing ever so softly and the landscape seemed almost madly calm. Deafening even.. The light continued its slow fade when suddenly over the horizon began a high pitched wail that grew more in intensity every few seconds.

Gabrielle who was standing near the village square cringed as the beginning bellows of the wails rose over the treetops. She took a few quick glances around and saw that many villagers were already frantically running from their huts in an attempt to leave the village before things got ugly. Many signs began appearing signaling that something was indeed very wrong. The wails continued in growing intensity as the air around the village seemed to become almost choked with heat. There was a dry tinge to the air that made breathing very difficult as the sky began to change into a rather foreign color. Gabrielle shivered a bit in fear not being able to control it as she continued to eye the treeline waiting for Vexxus to finally appear and begin entering the small town.

At this same moment, Xena heard the same wailings as she hunched in the dark cover of shadow inside of the hut. The plan was easy enough, catch the beast off guard and then make a heroic move at its weakest point. It was here to claim its prize and would not be expecting anyone waiting by to thrust a sword into its back. All was to begin according to plan except for one small detail.

In the safe hut that Xena had left Mercedes, the sounds echoed from the walls as the young woman's eyes blinked open and she took to her feet to go to her new queen. The young woman at this moment had completely forgotten about her husband and young son and only desired Vexxus's bite to make her complete. She had almost escaped the hut as well before she realized that something was blocking the way.. The door would not budge and outside she heard the whinny of a horse. Xena had long before planned for Mercedes' escape as she had rigged a pulley system to the door using Argo as a counter weight. Unless Mercedes became strong enough to move a horse, she was not leaving the hut.

The screaming and wailing continued as Vexxus finally came into view through the tree line. She appeared to be nothing more than any other woman but bore a few attributes that set her apart from any other mortal creature. Her eyes glowed emerald as he pupils were much too constricted for any normal human being to ever have. She was a well busted woman with a thin waist and chestnut colored locks. In the place of nails on her fingers, she bore long talons and sported nothing but her Egyptian garb as she walked through the forest and into the town. There were a few guards that were brave enough to stay, but they were overcome by her power and didn't stop her very long before she paced her way into the village. Vexxus grinned slyly as she smelled the blood cast by Mercedes but also something much more.. Potent.. The pure innocence of the young bard that was crouched down hiding in a bunch of plants mere feet away from the beast. Vexxus would still go for Mercedes but.. The alluring odor of the purity of the bard was much much more irresistible. Vexxus grinned a sly grin as she began approaching the bard sensing her fear rising knowing that the woman must realize that she was closing in.

Gabrielle stayed crouched within the plant but soon realized that Vexxus was coming at her as she popped up hoping to derail her as long as possible for Xena. She drew her staff and stood defensively before the beast that stood before her grinning like a maniac.

"Stay back… I'm warning you!", Gabrielle shouted as she swung her staff in front of herself a few times trying to keep an adequate distance between herself and Vexxus. When Vexxus reached out a clawed hand, Gabrielle swung and connected as a loud crack was heard and the beast cried out pulling her beaten hand back viewing a bit of blood flowing from where a finger broke and bone penetrated skin. Gabrielle cringed and looked away in fear as the blood dripped down from the disfigured fingers.

"Oh dear dear.. Look what you've done…", chuckled Vexxus as she stared at her bloodied fingers and began lapping away the blood eloquently with her tongue as she eyed Gabrielle slyly pacing closer.

Gabrielle continued to pace backward until her back hit the cloth wall of one of the huts and she was trapped. She had faced many human foes in the past, had faced the titans.. But in this very moment with something so powerful inches away, she for the first time since meeting Xena felt \completely helpless. She stared at the beast coming for her as she tried to swing her staff and knock her back, but Vexxus had already grabbed the end and now tore it from her hands flinging it through the air into the dirt.

"You should be careful with that, you might just… Hurt someone..", Vexxus said glaring at Gabrielle as she pinned both of the woman's arms above her head against the wall of the hut. Gabrielle began calling for Xena but was silenced almost at once by the mouth of the she-beast. Vexxus began kissing Gabrielle good and hard as she ran her claws over her flesh lightly not cutting just yet, she wanted to enjoy the woman's torment a bit longer. Gabrielle began to cry as she was pinned by this woman that was now assaulting her with her tongue.

"Now, you're going to be a good little girl and help me get the prize that I came for..", said Vexxus after she had removed her lips from Gabrielle's. She slid her claws lightly over the tight flesh of her arm as she made this request, moving the talons in little tickling circles still not clawing the woman and claiming her for her own.

"I'll never help you… Xena and I are going to protect her so that her son can have his mother back and you're not going to get in the way… You can kill me, I don't care. I'm doing the right thing for that poor little boy..", Gabrielle said glaring into the beast's eyes gaining a bit of her courage back trying to seem as menacing as possible while crossing her point.

"You're a fool.", said Vexxus as she quickly swiped her sharp talons across one of Gabrielle's arms cutting deep as blood flowed freely drizzling onto the dirt below. Gabrielle suddenly felt her body give out as she fell to the ground and all began to fade to black. She felt her body.. Throbbing pain began shooting through every nerve, her blood seemed to grow hotter and hotter.. To almost boil as if cast to fire. Then she felt her thoughts becoming different somehow.. She saw the beast above her and wanted its fangs deep into her flesh, mining into the crevices of her body.

"Bite me.. Please.. I need it..", Gabrielle whined as she picked herself up off of the ground as she grabbed for Vexxus and shook her.

"Not yet little one.. You need to do a job first. Go get my prize and don't let that warrior brute get in your way.", said Vexxus as she giggled staring through Gabrielle's soul controlling the woman.

Gabrielle nodded and turned picking up her staff. She then broke off into a sprint in the direction of the hut where Xena was securing Mercedes. She would get that bite and nothing would get in her way. The venom from the scratch was now flowing through her veins, controlling her every waking thought. Xena before an ally.. Even a bit of a lover to Gabrielle, now turned foe. She reached the hut as she saw Argo at the entrance holding the door shut tight. She had always hated that stupid horse.. Killing it to get to Mercedes would be a pleasure.. But maybe she could use it to her advantage instead. She crept up to the entrance as she pulled back her staff ready to swing at the horse forgetting that Xena was hiding off to the side.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping Vexxus away from this part of the village..", Xena said as she stood no long cloaked in shadow as she moved in front of Gabrielle.

"Move Xena, before I make you move..", Gabrielle said as she glared at Xena a sickened look in her eyes as the venom continued to flow through her.

"Gabrielle, have you lost your mind?


End file.
